Mi vida sabe a ti
by Shouko-Marigold
Summary: Ino está enojada y dolida con Shikamaru, cree que no la quiere, él no sabe que hizo para enfadarla, lo averigua y trata de remediarlo. Y lo hace a través de una canción. De su canción.


**Hola a todas de nuevo. Antes, como siempre, muchisisimas gracias por sus comentarios y por tomarse la molestia de leer mis fics. ****Sé que mi historia anterior fue triste y pensé hacer una continuación, pero no sería lo mismo y ahora escribí uno más alegre. A ver si les gusta este que les traigo.**

No entendía a las mujeres y nunca lo haría, no era una promesa, era simplemente un hecho que ya daba por hecho. No las entendió cuando le preguntaba a su padre y tampoco lo entendía ahora que estaba de novio con su mejor amiga alias "La princesita de Inoichi". Ino llevaba más de tres días sin hablarle y no tenía la más remota idea del por qué. Y en este caso, aunque le costara una larga sesión de aburrimiento, trató de hacer un examen de conciencia. Y después de tanto pensar estaba seguro del motivo de su enojo. Una semana atrás había llegado de una misión del País del agua y al llegar pudo ver pegado en un local cercano un cartel anunciando el "Festival anula de Talentos de Konoha". Aunque él lo consideraba "problemático", a todos los demás habitantes se les hacia algo así como una escapatoria de pensar en las guerras anteriores. Un pequeño escape. Al llegar a su casa, tenía que pasar lo de siempre. Un cálido abrazo de su madre y cinco segundos después cosas como: "¡Vete a bañare inmediatamente! ¡Estas hecho un asco!" o "¡Eres igual que tu padre, nada lo puedes terminar limpiamente!". Su rutina personalizada desde que nació. Al llegar a su cuarto pudo divisar una sombra bastante familiar, la de su novia.

-Llegaste- lo recibió con un típico pero tierno abrazo.

-Claro. ¿Qué no me ves?- Respondió él. Y como era de esperarse recibió un enérgico golpe lleno de amor por parte de Ino.

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡Ya vi que ya llegaste! ¡Yo que vengo de buenas a recibirte y ¿Qué recibo? Un estúpido "No me ves" de tu parte!

-Ya, ya. Perdón.

-Bueno no importa. Hola.

-Hola._"Viene de buenas, es raro a menos que… Tenía que ser"_

- Ino

-Dime Shika.- Dijo tratando de suavizar su voz lo más que pudo.

-¿Qué me vas a pedir?

-¿Por qué crees que te voy a pedir algo?

-_…_-

-…-

-Ino.

-Esta bien, genio. ¡Quiero que cantes en el festival para _moi_!

-…-

-…-

-Ja, ja- Y, aunque raro de su parte, estalló en carcajadas, lo que molestó demasiado a la rubia y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no golpearlo de nuevo.

-¿Qué es la gracioso? Yo no me estoy riendo.

-¡Oh por Kami! En serio no te dio risa.

-Ósea que no lo vas a hacer.

-Ino, me conoces. Una cosa tan problemática como esa… no va conmigo.

-¿Pero de qué otra forma puedo comprobar que me quieres de verdad?

-¿De qué hablas?- Aparentemente no sabía a qué venía ese comentario

-De que nunca me lo dices, ni siquiera me lo demuestras.-Ya estaba en la ventana dispuesta a salir. No quería que la viera llorar. Sólo se despidió con un seco "Adiós".

Desde ese día, cada vez que lo veía, Ino lo evitaba. No contestaba sus llamadas. Nunca, pero nunca entendería su forma de actuar y de pensar. El por qué querían, no, NECESITABAN que las aclamaran todo el tiempo. Que cada cinco minutos las elogiaran ni su necesidad de quererse sentir como reinas o diosas. Por otro lado, a su ente llegaron las palabras _"De que nunca me lo dices, ni siquiera me lo demuestras"_. Maldita sea. Tenía razón. Desde la vez que la había besado después de pedirle que fuera su novia hace cinco meses, no la había abrazado, la seguía tratando como amiga, ni siquiera le decía un "Te quiero" ni un "Te extraño". Nada. Y en esos momentos no le quedaba otra opción que hacer o que Ino había pedido minutos atrás, él sabía que estaba muy dolida pero su orgullo no le permitía demostrarlo.

Once de la mañana. Shikamaru ya se encontraba en la plaza donde se llevaba cabo tal festival. Reunido con los demás, ya habían pasado algunos conocidos y desconocidos a cantar. Naruto le había dedicado "Niña bonita" de unos tales Chino Y Nacho, o algo así, Neji le dedicó, bueno, no tuvo el valor de cantar, pero el sí le decía a Tenten cuanto la quería y aunque apenas iba a ser medio día, ella ya estaba llena de regalos de parte de Neji. Y hasta Sasuke, el Sr. "Soy un vengador" le cantó "Here without you" a Sakura la cual le dijo que lo recompensaría en la noche (Quién sabe cómo) .Kiba y Lee tocaron un dueto de guitarra y le dedicaron su canción a dos chicas de la aldea y varias personas más, con instrumento o sin ellos, solistas o duetos, hombres y mujeres. La aldea también tenía ninjas y kunoichis talentosos. Y al fin llegó el turno del vago. Como de costumbre; sereno por fuera, muriéndose y preguntándose el por qué la hacía por dentro.

-Ino, ¿Qué no es Shikamaru el que va a cantar?

- No Sakura, ya me quedó claro que el no es capaz de… ¡POR KAMI, ES ÉL!-

No todos sabían que era el joven "genio" del Clan Nara pero aún así todos estaban atentos al Nara. Lo presentaron, la música empezó a sonar "Mi vida sabe a ti" de Marco Di Mauro y asimismo Shikamaru empezó a cantar. Ino no lo podía creer, él sí la escuchaba. En las últimas dos semanas, le había puesto atención cuando Ino expresaba cada diez minutos lo hermosa que era esa canción. Finalmente, fijó su mirada azulina en Shikamaru.

_Es que no dejo de pensar en ti, desde que por_

_Primera vez te vi, estabas bella ahí como eres tú,_

_Con tu camiseta blanca y azul_

No lo había olvidado, la primera vez que habían reunido al nuevo equipo Ino-Shika-Cho en una comida cuando ellos tenían seis años. Ino llevaba una blusa de tirantes blanca con adornos y líneas azules. Ninguno de los dos olvidaría ese día.

_No me parecía posible que entre tanta_

_Gente ahí pudieses tú fijarte en mí_

_Y__ ahora casi ya no puedo estar, sin verte sin pensar en donde estas, que tal ayer te fue con los demás, haber te quiero que no dice ya._

Nunca se lo dijo, estaba de acuerdo pero siempre, toda su vida, estaría agradecido con Ino de fijarse en él, de amarlo como sólo a él se lo demostraba. A pesar de no ser el prototipo de chico que siempre aparentaba buscar.

_Cuando me sonreíste sin hablar, fue como si empezara yo volar, parece inevitable nuestro amor ya no tenemos miedo ni al dolor_

De lo que sí estaba seguro era lo que le respondió su padre hace ya un par de años, que su padre se había casado con su madre por sus cálidas sonrisas. Y sin importar cuanto se tardó, un día descubrió ese lenguaje secreto, oculto en las sonrisas de las mujeres. Y se dio cuenta que por mucho tiempo, Ino tenía una sólo para él.

_Prométeme de nuevo que es cierto que es así que estas buscando solo a mí_

Y se encargaría de hacer la letra de aquella canción una realidad y parte de sus vidas.

_Y ahora casi ya no puedo estar sin verte sin pensar en donde estas, que tal ayer te fue con los demás haber te quiero que no dice ya_

_Tú júrame que nunca acabara, que nuestra primavera_

_Que será, lo que mas quiero yo es tenerte aquí,_

_Mi vida ahora ya me sabe a ti_

Ella era su princesa en carne y hueso y trataría con su vida de hacerla feliz no importaba el costo.

Él era su príncipe, y mejor aún; era real, auténtico y original y no lo cambiaría por nada. No se quería arriesgar a una vida donde tendría que volver a buscar entre miles de sapos.

_Tú júrame que nunca acabara, que nuestra primavera_

_Que será, lo que mas quiero yo es tenerte aquí,_

_Mi vida ahora ya me sabe a ti..._

Miles de aplausos fueron parte del gran final de la canción, lágrimas y emotividad invadían cada rostro de esa aldea. Cuando bajó del escenario, su "problemática" novia ya lo esperaba con una rosa en la mano.

- Oye, problemática, se supone que el hombre es el que entrega rosas.

-No empieces de machista Shikamaru o te juro que…

- Esta bien, era una broma…-Después de reírse, continuó.

-Escucha, siento mucho no ser tan… expresivo como los demás, es que, a veces me cuesta pero no es porque no te quiera, es…

-De verdad, Shika. No es necesario que…

-Déjame terminar. Por favor.- La rubia asintió y Shikamaru prosiguió- Es porque nunca había sentido algo así. Nunca había amado a alguien antes. Soy, irónicamente, un "novato" en esto. Pero ten en claro que tú me importas más que nada y estoy completamente seguro que eres la persona con la que quiero compartir mi vida.- Con esas palabras, Ino no pudo evitar derramar lagrimas, pero porque ahora se sentía completa y feliz .

-Nunca c-creí que sintieras t-todo eso- Dijo la rubia con dificultad porque la dicha de aquel momento se había llevado su aliento.-Yo también, bueno, tu, también eres lo que más agradezco en la vida. Haber tenido la dicha de conocerte y ahora que este pasando esto. Porque te amo.

-Yo también. Siempre.- cerraron esa promesa con un beso, corto y tierno, de esos que solo podrían brindar ellos dos juntos. La promesa de estar siempre juntos.

-Ino, ¿Sabes? Siempre que estábamos juntos, en el equipo y en todo, siempre trataba de aprovechar todo ese tiempo. Ahora, simplemente, mi vida sabe a ti.

**¿Qué le pareció?**** Como seguro ya se habrán dado cuenta, esta inspirada en la canción "Mi vida sabe a ti" del grandioso cantante Marco Di Mauro y pensé: Linda canción + ShikaIno = Combinación perfecta. Review?**

**Mil saludos y besos.**


End file.
